Love Sketches in the Rain
by Addison Clarks
Summary: A One-shot of Violette and Kim. Girl love, don' t like don't read.


Violette and Kim, Love Sketches in the Rain

Violette sat under a weeping willow, drawing in her sketchbook. On her page was a girl she knew very well, and held dearly in her heart. She smiled, and sketched along the lines already made, tears falling down her cheeks. Violette leaned back against the trunk of the willow, and sighed deeply.

"Why so glum, Little Girl?" A girl asked walking up to Violette. Violette immediately tensed and looked at who it was. Upon seeing who, she slammed her book shut and smiled shyly.

"Na-nnnoo, no reeeea-ssson." She stuttered looking the other way to avoid eye contact. Kim raised an eyebrow, and Violette, looked up.

"I don't believe you." Kim said sitting down beside Violette. Sitting close to Violette, Kim looked at her and grinned. "Now, tell me." Violette sighed.

"I, I uh, drew something for a, um friend and I'm not sure if I should give it to her." Violette said staring at her hands. Kim nodded, thinking things over.

"And why are you unsure?"

"Because it coulllddd a poss-ssibly ruin our friendship." A tear trekked down her cheek, and Kim wiped it away with her thumb. "In what sense?" Kim asked, "bad, like you hate her, or good/bad like you like, like her?" Kim questioned cupping Violette's chin and turning her head towards her. Violette, tried avoiding eye contact but Kim, didn't want that, she wanted to see Violette's pretty grey/silver eyes. Violette held up two fingers and Kim, smiled.

"You'll never know until you try Violette." Kim smirked. "Besides, you have to cute a face to waste on a bunch of tears." Violette smiled thankfully, and Kim pushed herself to her feet. "See ya tomorrow Violette." She said and waved goodbye then she continued on her jog. Smiling to herself, Violette clutched her sketchbook to her chest and headed home.

The next morning, Violette woke to the sound of rain splashing against the window. Water cloaked the window, making it impossible to see through. Yawning, Violette stretched her arms above her head, and got ready for school.

At school, Violette grasped her sketchbook to her chest. She was so nervous, she was about to burst. Taking a deep breath, Violette pulled out her drawing for the girl, and smiled to herself. She ran out into the courtyard, and spotted her closer to the gym… Shakily Violette called out, "Ka—iimm!" Violette shivered, her hair was soaked and her dress stuck to her body. Kim turned around and smirked at Violette. "Hey, Little Girl!" she waved, and Violette ran up to her. "Umm, I wannnttttteeddda to ggive you ttttt-is." She said between the chattering of her teeth. Violette held out the sketch still dry but quickly soaking.

Kim pulled out an umbrella from beside her that she had been putting up before she was interrupted. She took the paper gently and read what it said. In cursive writing it read, Will you go out on a date with me Kim?

And beneath is was a drawing of Kim and Violette, on the first day they met. Kim smiled. "Thanks Little Girl." She grinned, rain dripping down her face. Then she folded the drawing up and put it in her pocket. Violette kept her eyes trained on a puddle, knowing what the answer would be. She kicked a stray rock, rocking form back and forth, and Kim abruptly pulled her in for a hug. "I would love to Violette." She said, smirking, her chin on Violette's.

Violette was in shock. She had said yes, and Violette was so happy that she tightened her hold. The rain poured on them and Violette pulled away when she had to sneeze, and Kim laughed. "Let's go in the gym, it's nice and toasty in there." Kim said, turning and walking into the gym, Violette on her tail.

Kim flicked on the lights and immediately looked at Violette, so I was the girl you were talking about?"

Violette nodded and looked away, embarrassed. Kim smiled. "Good, because I have to admit that yesterday that I was jealous, because you didn't like me, but someone else." Kim smiled meekly, and Violette looked up. "Re-reeallyy?" She chattered, and hugged herself to keep warm. Kim noticed, and walked over to her. She grabbed a clean towel from off the bleachers and wrapped it around Violette's shoulders then she pulled her in for a warm embrace and rubbed her arms, to get some heat in them. "Really," she said in answer to the question. "Now once you are all warm we are going to get you home, you might come down with something." Kim explained, and Violette smiled.

"Okay," grinning Violette hugged Kim, and wished that that moment would never end.


End file.
